The mournful month of a just prince Melrin BBC
by slashygeek
Summary: Merthur mid evil AU, Merlin prince of Uther, falls ill when friend and servant Will is accused of sorcery, a knight called Arthur tries to heal him but only one man can heal him.
1. Chapter 1

Uther called in the counsel. "Today we will be executing Will James…" Merlin's eyes widened, his friend that has been his manservant for 3 years was being executed.

When he was brought in Will looked at his friend.

When he was harshly thrown to the floor, Merlin took at step forward but stopped, his hand bawled into a fist as Uther spoke.

"Merlin…do you want to do the honors?" Then the prince felt dizzy, ill.

He felt like he was going to throw up as he saw his father smile.

"Come…do it for father…" Uther said as he pulled him up to the throne, the man began to sweat.

"What have you been accused of, Sir?" Merlin asked his friend respectively, Uther scowled.

"Sorcery, Merlin…"

Then a guard kicked him.

"That's prince to you, pig!"

Merlin then went up to the guard.

"Wait outside for me… you will learn not to hit a person who was wrongly accused…"

The guard looked at him oddly, as did all.

"Prince Merlin…he's evil…"

Merlin shook his head as he pulled Will up, he felt nausea pooling his stomach.

"Does this face look like he would snap you're neck…does it?" The man shook his head.

"Leave…Now; wait for me when it's over…" The man bowed and left.

"What did you do to get caught, Will?" Merlin asked as he shivered with nausea, he didn't want to speak for if he did he would vomit, but he had to help his friend.

"I levitated a Childs toy sword down from a tree to give it to the boy…" Will explained.

Merlin nodded.

"You're always so selfless, friend…" Merlin smiled.

He could feel Uther's stare bore into him.

"Are you a warlock? Where you born with these powers, Will?" The prince asked.

Will nodded. Merlin breathed hard to calm his sickness before he spoke. "There… he couldn't help who he was… since I met Will he was kind and still is." The peasant smiled.

"Son…he's controlling you…" Uther said sadly.

"Father… he has saved my life many times…I must repay him… he's the only one that made me laugh…the only one father…please, for the sake of my soul and his… save him…. he has helped me in many ways, show you're people gratitude…" A wave of dizziness hit it. His hands trembled but he held himself together, he could see Will about to ask as he felt my hand's shiver.

"Merlin…you're humiliating me…" Uther whispered.

Merlin shook his head. "No father, I'm helping you rule the kingdom in a good way…" He could see that he stepped over a line, a line he knew all too well.

It was right but not to Uther. "No…he is evil…" Merlin got angry.

"How…how is helping a child…saving you're son's life many times evil?" Merlin razed his voice but gently.

"That's it… he will be burnt at the stake and you will be locked in your chambers for two months…" Merlin flinched.

"Please father… my window has a horrid view of the stake… please just hear me out… I'm your son…trust me, please!" Then it was all too much Merlin fell to the floor, emptying his stomach contents on the floor.

His vision was blurry as it was clouded with tears.

Will bent down. "Merlin… are you ok?" He begged as the guards came.

"Will…" Merlin panicked as he saw his friend being dragged away, Gaius ran to his side as Merlin fell on his side, He heard Uther's voice ring through his ears as he ordered the council to depart.

"Please…I can heal him!" He heard will cry.

Merlin covered his ear's with his hand blocking the noise, Gaius saw this and hushed Uther. "You're making it worse…calm…the he will calm…" Uther fell silent.

Merlin let his arms fall as he looked up to the ceiling; it swayed as he closed his eyes.

Uther ordered a knight to carry him to his chambers. Merlin woke half way as he looked up at the man. He had blond hair, blue eyes as both men stared at each other. Merlin shook uncontrollably.

He felt himself gently fall onto his bed. He felt a cold hand cover his head. Merlin moaned, his eyes closed heavily, exhausted.

"Cooold…" Merlin weakly whispered.

"He has a fever, my lord." The knight said.

"That man will pay for what he has done to my son!" Uther bellowed, Merlin moaned.

"No…please…he's my friend…you're…you're killing th-…the wrong person father…please!" Merlin whispered, panting hard.

"NO…LOOK AT WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU!" Uther yelled,

Merlin couldn't take the drama.

He leaned over, his hand finding a bucket, Then he felt it and threw up in it.

"Please, Uther…calm down… you're stressing him…wait till he is better, don't kill Will, give him a proper trail, for Merlin, you're son's sake!" Gaius begged.

Uther huffed and walked away.

Merlin sighed in exhaustion when he flopped back.

The knight gave Merlin a cup of water to rinse. "Thank you…" Merlin breathed tiredly.

"No need, I admire you're kindness to Will…I want to do this." He said as he placed a cold cloth on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin hummed. "You're burning up…" The knight sighed. Merlin looked at him as the blond man cooled the warm cloth.

"What's your name kind Sir?"

The man chuckled.

"What?" Merlin moaned.

"You have a fever, you threw up twice, you're exhausted as hell and you're polite, you need a break…when you get better I'm taking you out for the day…" Arthur then put the cold cloth on him.

When Merlin was drifting off to sleep the knight smiled at him. "My name is Arthur by the way, Arthur Pendragon from Ealdor…" Then he was gone.

Arthur stayed with him the whole night.

At midnight Uther came in, the knight woke.

"How is he?" Uther asked breathless.

"He's weak, exhausted and ill but I will make him better, I know exactly what he needs… no need to worry, go back to sleep my lord." Uther went to his sons' side.

His hand stroked Merlin's cheek. The man hummed, giving in to the touch. Uther sighed as the tears fell. "He's a good man… I don't want to lose him…" Uther said, choking on a sob.

"As long as I am by his side every second of every day I will get him better in a month…" Arthur said, sternly. Uther nodded.

"My lord…is it alright if I could take the prince out for a day, just so he can take a breath…?" The man smiled.

"Thank you, Sir Arthur… Yes you may, and you don't have to take knights with you, I trust you with him."

He then left, Arthur turned to Merlin who started to sob in pain. Arthur laid the cold, damp cloth on Merlin's forehead; Arthur hushed him as he rubbed Merlin's arms gently.

Uther smiled in the hallway. He then turned and walked to his chambers. Arthur smiled, happy for the permission to take care of Merlin. he looked at the prince and smiled.

'Don't worry, everything will get better, it will… I swear it, Merlin…" Arthur yawned as he wrinkled the cloth, he then cooled the fabric and laid it on Merlin's forehead.

Arthur sat down, eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Night, Merlin…" Arthur mumbled as he fell asleep. When he woke Merlin was worse.

He panted, sweat covered his body.

Arthur tried to cool him.

The knight sighed.

"You're too hot…"

"No kidding…" Came a feverish Merlin, grinning, his eyes hooded.

"You need a bath…" Arthur said out loud.

He then ran to the hallway and asked a servant to make a bath.

She made one and nodded Arthur goodbye when she was done.

The blond locked the doors and closed the blinds but left the windows open.

He checked the cold temperature and smiled.

The knight went to his prince's side.

He was asleep.

"Come on…time for bath…" Arthur said as he undressed Merlin.

When he was naked Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms, one arm draped around Arthur's neck.

"MMmmmm…" Merlin hummed, his head resting under Arthur's chin.

The knight bent down and slowly laid Merlin into the bath, the boy whimpered.

"Shhh…It's okay, Merlin…shh, now….feel the cool water take the heat and pain away…feel it lessoning as the coolness comes into you…now it's gone…you're cool now…you're getting better…" he whispered as he laid Merlin in the tub.

He then washed Merlin's hair and body.

The poor sod slept through the whole thing.

Arthur then took off his top and let his arms wrap around Merlin's frail body and lifted him from the water.

Merlin heard water trickle into the tub as he was then lifted to the bed, he was laid down and clothed in cooler wearing.

"Merlin?" Arthur called.

The warlock opened his eyes.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Mmmmhmmm…" he hummed, slowly nodding.

"Good…still tired…?"

"…Weak…" Merlin whispered.

"Okay…drink this…" Arthur hushed as he gave Merlin a liquid, the man didn't question and downed it.

Moments later Arthur asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Stronger…but…"

"Tired?"

Merlin nodded.

"Sleep…" Arthur whispered.

"Great idea…" Merlin croaked and fell asleep.

Arthur sighed and laid a cloth on top of his brows.

He drifted off.

"A-Arthur…?" Merlin croaked in his dream.

"Merlin…? Merlin wake up…" Arthur said, gently shaking him.

Merlin coughed, harshly.

"Merlin…" Arthur called.

He heard how Merlin's breath changed, he has Asthma.

Arthur leaned down and breathed into Merlin.

"Come on…breathe…breathe Merlin breathe!" Arthur panicked as his hands pushed against Merlin's chest.

The prince gasped.

"Thank gods…" Arthur breathed as Merlin opened his eyes and his breath evened out.

Arthur's arms wrap around Merlin and hugged him tightly.

"Don't do that to me, Merlin…don't…" He whispered into Merlin's ear.

"S-orry…" Merlin weakly croaked.

"It doesn't matter…your okay…" Arthur smiled.

The knight laid Merlin on the bed, staring at each other.

Something lit inside the two men at that moment, safety was it?

_Love?_

No… this was stronger, this was destiny.

This was love at its strongest.

Merlin's eyes flickered to Arthur's lips.

Arthur's eyes trailed down to Merlin's lips.

They were parted, a light plum colour blossomed those full lips.

Merlin's chest rose and fell faster.

Arthur slowly bent down, Merlin slowly lifted his head.

Their lips touched, it was gentle, innocent.

Their lips moved slowly.

All was quiet.

Arthur laid his hand on Merlin's nape, eyes closed.

Minutes past and they slowly parted, Arthur rested his head to Merlin, both men's' eyes still closed.

They tried to get their breath back to normal.

Merlin smiled.

When the blond sat up, Merlin was fast asleep.

Arthur gave him an amused smile and stroked his hair.

Soon a month passed.

Merlin didn't get better.

Arthur got worried.

Something was wrong.

One day, the king and Gaius stood at the foot of Merlin's bed.

Merlin's breath was ragged, it echoed along the castle, the towns….the whole kingdom.

All knew of his illness, all loved him and all prayed for him.

Candles, candles in the thousands were lit in the court yard, held by tear-filled eyes of the people of Camelot.

Prayers whispered along the court yard and echoed the corridors.

Save him, heal him, have _mercy_…Mercy!

Uther was staring at the tiles of Merlin's room, his leathered fist clenched tightly beneath his perched lips, thing…thing _hard._

"I don't know what's wrong…I know of Arthur's healing skills…Merlin should be walking…he should be healthy…" Gaius worried voice echoed around the room.

Arthur was staring at Merlin, scared, terrified.

Tears spilled down his faces as Merlin's breath echoed, his strangled breath echoing, piercing his mind every second, it didn't stop!

Arthur laid a damp cloth on Merlin's head.

"It's that sorcerer… we must force him to tell us the cure-" Uther said but Arthur cut him off.

"Let me do it, sire… I know how to make him talk…" Arthur said and ran to the dungeons.

"I've come to see the warlock Will…Will James…" Arthur said to a guard.

The man nodded, he opened the door.

"Is Prince Merlin going to live?" The guard asked, scared.

"All we can do now is pray…pray for his mercy…" Arthur said and walked in.

Not noticing a tear falling down the guard eye as he past him.

Arthur arrived at the bars.

"Will?" Arthur asked.

Soon a man appeared from the darkness of the filthy cell, the torch next to him showed his dirty face.

Arthur wrapped his hands around two bars.

He rested his head against the bared door.

"Please…" Arthur begged.

"Is Merlin alright?" Asked Will, clearly worried.

Arthur frowned and looked at Will.

"You didn't cause his illness?"

"NO! Of course not, he's my friend!" Will cried.

"Do you know how to heal him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know…" Will said in a small voice.

Arthur growled and banged hard against the door, all guards looked at him.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, HE'S D-DYING, YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM, PLEASE!" Arthur screamed.

He sobbed and fell to his knees, his fingers curling harder around the bars.

"Please…" He wept, broken.

"Save him…save him, please…" Arthur begged, weeping.

"If he is your friend…save him…" Arthur ordered, looked up at the prisoner.

"I will…I'll try my absolute best to save him, I'd die if he does…" Will said, strongly.

"Good…" Arthur said and stood up.

"You care for him…" Will said, gently.

"Everyone does…"

"That is true but, you…you love him…" Will said, a small smile plastered along his lips.

"Yes." Arthur answered, quickly.

"Take care of him, when I'm gone…" Will begged.

"You can't die…you didn't do anything…"

"Have you seen Uther give mercy to any warlock or sorcerer?" Will asked, sad.

"No…" Arthur said, quietly.

Will nodded.

Arthur turned to a guard.

"Give me the keys, were going to save the prince…" Arthur said, the guard immediately obeyed and opened the door and unlocked the chains that heavily latched onto Will's wrists.

They clattered to the ground.

Will hissed and rubbed his wrists.

"Sorry…" Arthur apologized and wrapped two cloths around each wound.

He then grabbed Will hand and they ran to the room.

Arthur burst into the room.

Sad, sad eyes gazed at him.

"He's fading…" Gaius wept.

"No…no he can't…Will you have to save him!…" Arthur croaked and took the man to Merlin's side.

Will froze in place when he saw Merlin, his covered his mouth and gasped, eyes wide.

Merlin was coated in sweat, his head lolled to the side, hi chest barely raised, lips closed.

"Save him!" Arthur cried, desperate.

Will snapped out of his shock and sat on the chair.

"Get me a magic book on healing…" Will instructed to any soul around him.

Gaius nodded and ran to his chambers.

Arthur yelled in anger.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" He screamed and turned to the window, his arm hit the stone wall as his head cast down to the floor, eyes screwed shut, weeping softly.

Tears fell down onto the floor.

_Arthur…_

_Arthur…_

The knight looked up at the window, colours glowed.

Merlin stood in front of him.

"I love you"

He smiled, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

It was warm.

Then Merlin vanished, Arthur placed his hand on his cheek and looked over to Merlin.

He looked like he was dead.

But he couldn't be, he just couldn't.

Arthur looked back at the window to see the whole, entire kingdom on their knees, weeping; candles glowed as brightly as their plea and hope for their little prince to live.

_LIVE_

_LIVE_

_LIVE_

Gaius soon ran in, Arthur looked at Will enchanting spells, Uther was thrown into his chambers as he was about to kill the boy himself.

"It's useless…" Arthur whispered as Will's desperate voice cried out spells.

Suddenly, it was quiet.

Arthur didn't know how long it was quiet for, he was lost.

Was Merlin finally dead, was Will mourning, did he give up?

Then….

"Arthur?" A weak voice whispered.

The knight gasped and looked at the bed to see Merlin, colour flowed back into his pale skin.

His almost blue lips, filled with the light plum colour.

The sweat disappeared, his skin glowed.

Colour returned to his face, his hair strengthened.

The knight smiled and ran to the bed, he fell to his knees and held the man's hand.

Then Merlin's eyes opened, showing deep sapphire orbs, melting Arthur's heart.

He grinned stupidly, Arthur chuckled.

He stood and jumped up and ran to the window, he flung it open, sad, tired eyes looked up at him.

"MERLIN'S ALIVE!" He screamed, his joyous voices strongly carried through the castle, town and the whole of the seven kingdoms.

_Merlin was alive._


	2. A test like none other

"-AND I THOUGHT YOU WHERE A KNIGHT!" Yelled a joyful Merlin who road through the forest, followed by Arthur who whipped his reigns, urging his horse to ride faster.

Soon they where galloping through the forest, the wind flying past them as they road side by side.

"Got you!" Cried Arthur as he tapped his finger on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin turned and flashed the knight a smile.

"Not for long!" He giggled and tugged on the right side of the reign, suddenly he turned a sharp turn and road away from Arthur.

Arthur stopped in surprise, a cheeky grin passed his lips as he tightened his hold on the reigns.

"Now...it's personal..." He said to himself as he cried out and whipped the reigns.

The horse obeyed and followed Merlin who turned back and laughed.

"Try and touch me!" merlin yelled.

"Oh i intend to!" Arthur cried back.

Merlin laughed and turned back, urging his horse on.

"Go slower this time..." He whispered to the horse.

Merlin smiled as the horse slowly by a fraction.

Arthur grinned as he found an advantage and kicked his horse.

"COME ONE, HYA!" He cried.

The horse neighed in response and galloped faster.

Merlin then urged his horse to ride faster.

Arthur growled in anger and tried to go faster, the wind was harsh against his face, he held on for dear life.

Merlin was a good rider, i mean he's the prince after all but a damn good rider.  
Arthur knew this but still urged his horse on.

His horse panted in exhaustion but road faster.

Arthur was suddenly gaining on Merlin, he reached out his hand and grabbed Merlin's shoulder.

Suddenly they were in the air.

_SPLASH!_  
Arthur opened his eyes to find that he was in a lake.

Thank god.

He rose to the top and gasped for breath and looked around for Merlin.

Suddenly he spotted Merlin nearby, floating on the water, his face in the water.

"NO!" Arthur cried and swam up to him.

"Merlin!" He cried.

He reached out at the Prince and touched his back.

Suddenly Merlin stood up and spat water onto Arthur's face.

The man cried out in surprise and splashed Merlin.

The man laughed in response, both splashing each other, laughing.

"Stop!" Merlin cried, with joy.

Arthur obeyed.

Merlin jumped up and hugged Arthur tightly.

"That was fun..." He breathed into Arthur's ear.

"If you ride like that, you will always find away to get me, no matter how far away i am, no matter how far i drift away from you, you will always catch me..." Merlin whispered.

"So it was a test?" Arthur asked.

"Yes...but it was fun and i knew you would make it..." Merlin grinned and hugged tighter.

Arthur smiled and hugged him back.

They spent the day eating at the water's edge.

Merlin and Arthur collected wild apples and ate them, both sitting, back facing the tree as they ate it.

Their horses sat at their side.

Merlin offered his last apple to his horse, the animal hungrily ate it and the two horses got up and drank at the lakes' edge.

Merlin hummed and laid his head against Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur turned his head to look down at Merlin who closed his eyes.

"Thank you..." Merlin breathed.

"What for?" Arthur asked.

"Saving me...and for asking father to do this, i'm really enjoying myself..." Merlin breathed.

Arthur smiled and laid his fingers on Merlin's head, lightly brushing away some hair from Merlin's head as he leaned down, placing a kiss on Merlin's fore head.

He broke off and sat back up.

Merlin smiled.

"What should we do now?" Merlin whispered.

"Well...it seems your pretty tired, so we can rest for a bit and i'll think of something..." Arthur said, wrapping his arm around Merlin's shoulder, bringing him close.

Merlin nuzzled his body into Arthur's chest and fell asleep.

The knight smiled and kissed Merlin's head.

He rested his head against the tree and drifted off.

_Bad mistake._


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur groaned as he woke to pain.

He opened his eyes to find that his one eye couldn't open, he slowly lifted his hand to the side of his face to feel something wet, it stung.

He hovered his hand above his eyes to find blood covering his hand.

He slowly sat up to find that he was in a tent, the sounds of night echoed around the tent.  
Soon two figures appeared, carrying someone.

"Leave him over there, we'll question him later…" One ordered the other as they let the man fall onto the ground.

"Quiet the screamer isn't he…but not the talker tough…" One said as they walked out.

"Oh and he screams so nicely…" One grinned, the other chuckled darkly.

"Well, what do you expect from a prince like him, heard he's a good man to his people, all adore him, all even say he would die for them as they would for him…pfft, well it doesn't matter what happens, either way he will die…" One sneered.

Both laughed and soon where out of sight.

Arthur crawled over to the man.

"Hey…" He whispered to the man.

"Hello?" He called and turned the man around and gasped in shock.

There lay Merlin, bloody and ill.

"Oh god…no, what happened?" Arthur whispered to himself.

"Merlin…" He whispered.

"Merlin!" He called louder.

He placed his hand against Merlin's bloody face.

"Merlin, god please answer me, please!" He cried.

The man didn't respond.

Arthur felt sobs claw at his throat, he felt tears streaming down his face.

"What did they do to you?" He whispered.

"Why didn't I save you!?" Arthur wailed and pulled Merlin into his arms.

He rested his head against Merlin's and cried, rocking back and forth.

"D-Don't-t…cry…my…k-knight…" A soft voice whispered.

Arthur froze.

"Arthur, I'm so glad your awake…I thought…I thought they…" Merlin croaked.

"Shhhh…" Arthur whispered, giving Merlin comforting kisses on his head.

"It's alright, I got you, got you Merlin and I'll never, never let you go, not to anyone…" Arthur whispered against Merlin's ear.

"I…I love you…" He whispered.

Merlin chocked on a sob.

"I love you too!" He cried and hugged Arthur tightly and cried.

"I was so scared…you didn't wake up and they threatened to kill you so many times, they…hurt you, they used this magic to make me imagine you dying…in so many ways…so many times…to make me tell them the castles weakness…I didn't tell them but…god I wanted to!" Merlin cried.

Arthur gently moved Merlin so they were looking at one another.

"Merlin…don't ever tell them that, even if I'm dying, I'm not worth it, even if I am worth to you, don't do this, don't give out the secrets please promise me that, you can't, I would never forgive myself…" Arthur begged him.

Merlin hesitated but nodded.

Arthur gently smiled.

"Good…" He said and leaned down, kissing him.

When he broke off he found that Merlin was fast asleep.

Arthur sighed and let his fingers stroke Merlin's cheek.

he kissed Merlin's hair and moved Merlin so the man lay on top of him, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and brought him close, through the night he listened to Merlin's breath, his head rested over Merlin's shoulder, feeling each heart beat, when Merlin whimpered in his sleep Arthur placed small kisses along his neck and shoulder, whispering sweet, comforting words into Merlin's ear till he calmed.

The next morning he woke to people pulling his arms that wrapped around Merlin away.

The knight opened his eyes to see two knights from yesterday pulling Merlin from his grip.

"LET GO!" Arthur screamed and used his feet to kick them in the legs.

They didn't give up and one kicked Arthur in the face, the knight tried to hold Merlin close but it was no use, he was torn away form the knights strong grasp.

Arthur jumped to his feet and cried out in rage and ran to them.

Suddenly he felt something hard connect with his gut and blackness claimed him.

"Arthur..."

"ARTHUR!"

"WAKE UP!"

"Wake up...please..."

"No, STOP, STOP IT STOP!"

Arthur woke to chains, he was held up in a dungeon, Merlin was in front of him, his arms and legs chained, his skinny frame in the air.

He was sleeping.

Sometimes he would flinch and mumble desperate words.

"Merlin..." Arthur called.

The man slowly woke.

He looked up at Arthur.

"Oh, thank god..." He breathed in utter relief, a grateful smile hung proudly on his lips.  
"Are you okay?"

"As i will ever be..." Merlin sighed.

Suddenly the cell door opened and a man walked in with a whip, both men flinched in fear as it crackled onto the ground.

He evilly smirked at Merlin and turned to Arthur, whipping the whip onto the cold stone floor.

"Get away from him..." Merlin hissed, low and dangerous.

The man ignored him and suddenly lifted the whip in the air and slashed, it cut into Arthur's shoulder, blood shot out.

"NO, STOP!" Merlin screamed.

"Merlin..." Arthur grit out.

"I'm a knight...i'm trained to endure these things..." Arthur said in a gentle tone.

"-But are you trained to survive..." Merlin's broken voice sobbed.

Arthur didn't know what to say but smile.

"It's going to be alright..." He reassured the man who wept.

"I'll always find you remember?" Arthur said.

Thats when Merlin looked up with shocked eyes.

Arthur smiled at him when suddenly the whip crackled.

Pain erupted in his chest.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW AND HE'S FREE FROM THIS!" The torturer screamed.

Merlin made a startled noise but kept quiet, Arthur's words form last night echoed over and over again in his mind.

He whipped him, again and again till blood dripped onto the stone floors, thats when Merlin had enough.

A blast of wind knocked Arthur's attacker to the floor in seconds.

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and both men fell to the floor.

Merlin rushed over to Arthur.

He lifted the man into his arms, calling out his name in desperate sobs.

"Merlin..." Arthur finally called, his eyes opened.

"It's going to be okay..." Merlin said, giving Arthur small kisses.

"Does...the king...know you have magic?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin looked away.

"No..." He said quietly.

"I don't care...i don't care if you have magic or not...i love you no matter what...and if Uther lays a harmful hand on you i'll protect you...i'll protect you, Merlin...i swear...no, forget what i said before...i'm happy that you have magic, it just shows that your even more special than i ever thought you were...your amazing, Merlin..." Arthur whispered, laying his hand on Merlin's wet cheeks.

"We have to go..." Merlin whispered.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin lifted Arthur up and wrapped the knights arm around his shoulders and latched onto Arthur's hand, he used his other hand to hold up Arthur by laying his hand on his waist.

They slowly and cautiously made it out of the dark castle.

Merlin and Arthur finally walked out of the entrance and sneaked into the forest.

Arthur helped Merlin making a fire, Merlin laid Arthur down and tired to dress his wounds, Arthur told him what to do.

"You know, we make a pretty good team..." Merlin smiled as he laid Arthur's red (in more ways than one) cape on Arthur's wounded form, Merlin sat right next to him, trying to heat him up.

"Yeah, yeah we do..." Arthur said, laying his hand on Merlin's head and kissed his hair.  
Merlin smiled.

Arthur parted the kiss grinned, his hand gentle massaging Merlin's hair.

"Your brave for a prince like yourself...princes don't need to worry about danger, but you know what to do when its the real deal...and in other things too...you help gather the crops, you sit with the cooks when they eat...your extraordinary...Were all so lucky to have you..." Arthur said.

He looked over to Merlin who was fast asleep, his head resting against Arthur's shoulders.  
Arthur let out a small chuckle and wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder and brought him close and kept watch.

Morning shone around them, Arthur woke to Merlin cooking fish.

He turned to Arthur and gave him a smile.

"You're finally up..." He said in a tired voice.

Arthur nodded and sat up.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of horses galloping near them, suddenly they were in view and galloped past Merlin, one stuck his hand out and grabbed Merlin's arm and just like that they were gone without a trace, only Merlin's cries for his knight was the last thing Arthur heard when he shot up and ran to the direction where they took Merlin.

"I PROMISE YOU I'LL FIND YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

Arthur didn't stop, he walked through mountains, deserts and storms, but not once did he give up.

Some nights he woke to Merlin's voice, some nights he was laughing and other's he was talking to him about his life, but soon as Merlin looked at Arthur, he vanished.

It was soon a year, that is when on a cold winters night Arthur woke with a start.

"UTHER!" He cried with fear.

Uther, he would be searching for Merlin, he gave him is word for Merlin's safety, he felt a mixture of hurt and embarrassment.

Arthur was the most toughest, strongest and bravest man in Camelot but he couldn't even take the prince out for a stroll without him getting captured...twice.

Who even knows what their doing to poor Merlin.

Arthur groaned in anger, trying to ignore the thoughts, any horrid thoughts.

He stood up and picked up his bag and lit a stick and walked through the cold, dark forest.

He ignored the callings of the dark, the icy chill that ran down his spine and kept moving.

"Merlin, i have to find you...i have to..." Arthur whispered to himself as he marched on, feeling guilt hang heavy on himself as he took another step.

By morning Arthur reached a misty pathway.

"Who...goes...there?" Croaked a voice.

"Arthur..." He called.

"Arthur...a heroic tone rings in my ears..." An old man said as he was discovered in the mist.

"I'm looking for someone..." Arthur said, waisting no time.

"Who might you be searching for, young knight?" He asked, eyes keen.

"The prince of Camelot, Merlin..."

The old man laughed.

"So it was you who lost the prince, how can you let a prince, a prince slip through your fingers!?" He laughed.

"you saw him, where!?" Arthur gasped.

The old man grew silent.

"It's not good Sir Arthur..." he said gravely as he pointed to a terrifying forest.

The trees where thick, reaching high, it was black as night with a dull green moss that stuck to the bark as it spread across the sompy ground, the water was deep and the mud thick, the sky was dark and misty, monstrous sounds echoed around them.

"He was taken in there months ago, he was amongst slaves, him too treated as one, they where skin and bone, exhausted as they walked in...find them...bring them back..." The old man said and vanished.

Arthur turned to the forest and let out a breath as he put his sword back into the holder and took a step forward to find his foot sinking.

"Good luck, knight..." A voice echoed as he trudged into it.

Just a few miles in, Arthur fell to the thick swamp, exhausted, his breath was hard.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Arthur cried out as he tried to get his foot out of the swamp.

He soon succeeded and exhaustedly trudged through it, thinking of Merlin, as the man's smile gave him hope.

Soon night came and Arthur fell onto a mossy ground, exhausted.

He immediately fell asleep, dreaming of him and Merlin riding through the forest, their laughs echoing in the dream, a small smile tugged on his lips.

He woke to the bitter cold, his chain mail kept out his heat, the knight got up, shivering badly but only knowing how Merlin must feel as he got back into the swamp.

When he lifted his foot out of the thick mud, it felt as if it was torn off, it was cold and thick, he was soaked to the bone at mid-day.

He panted heavily as he lazily moved through the swamp, feeling jumpy as he felt something brush against him or a bat flew past his eyes, suddenly he fell back as something bumped into him, he slowly sunk into the muck, the knight cried out for help.

"GET HIM OUT!" Someone cried as he sunk deeper.

Someone grabbed his arms and pulled him out and took him to their hut.

Arthur woke to find his chain male gone.

He jumped up and looked around to find himself in a tent.

Soon someone walked in.

"You awake i see...no need to be afraid, we live here, your chain mail is too dangerous for you to wear, i think if you venture into that hell it might be a bit easier...tell me, why have you come here?" A middle age man asked.

"My prince...we where captured but when we escaped they found us, he's kept as a slave, their travailing through here..." Arthur said.

"I thought i heard something those months ago...don't worry, two slaves where killed, it's customary that if someone dies here they must grieve for a long period of time, just like how long you must have been finding him, it's a days walk where they are..." He said.

"You sure it's them!?" Arthur called as he walked out.

The man walked back in.

"Yes, i'm sure...were cooking fish, please join us..." He said and Arthur followed him to see a small community of people around a bonfire.

"Sit down..." He said and Arthur obeyed.

When the day wore on, Arthur talked of his prince, all where intrigued by his true tales.

"He sounds like a wonderful young man..." An old women smiled.

"He is..." Arthur nodded.

She held his hands.

"May you two be ever happy..." She said and patted his cheek and sat back.

Arthur smiled at her.

"I should get going..." Arthur said.

"No need, it's dangerous now...stay here till morning, we have ways of getting through here, i'm glad we found you...sorry about Billy bumping into you..."

"It's alright, thanks to him i found you...thank you..." Arthur said an walked into his tent and fell asleep.

During the night he woke to voices.

Arthur walked out and sat next to the leader.

"Whats that?" Arthur whispered as he saw torches in the distance.

"It's our rivals...they are the people who stole your prince...but be patient, our time will come when the sun rises tomorrow..." He said.

Arthur hesitated but nodded.

"I can't sleep now though...not when my enemy is on our doorstep...not knowing Merlin's out there..." Arthur said.

"I understand...but it would be wise to rest, if you truly want to save him, you better have all your strength for tomorrow..." The man said.

"So it's not selfish?" Arthur asked.

"It's just the opposite..." The leader smiled and Arthur went to the tent to rest.

The next day Arthur woke to see the leader above him.

"It's time to discuss the plan..." He said and they sat outside.

"We will take out the guards, you cut the ropes, my villagers will take the prisoners away to separate huts, you come here..." The leader said.

"Seems easy enough..." Arthur nodded.

"Lets go then..." He said and they walked to the waters edge.

Suddenly when the man's foot touched the water it became like ice.

"You have magic..." Arthur said.

"Yes..." He said simply and walked on it.

"Follow close behind me...it'll melt soon enough..." He said and walked on the ice, Arthur followed him.

They walked through the day, Arthur was quiet as he searched the woods for Merlin.

"I'll always find you, Merlin...like you said...i will..." Arthur said in his head.

Back at the camp, Merlin gasped as he heard Arthur's voice.

He hadn't heard his voice so strongly and vividly before for months.

Merlin looked up to the misty sky and smiled, tears rolled down his cheeks in joy.

Suddenly he felt something cut into his back.

The man cried out and fell to his side.

A guard wrapped his whip around his arm and walked on.

Merlin tried to catch his breath as he looked around.

"Keep looking, Arthur...i hope your near..." Merlin thought to himself, some how it reached the man and he stopped for a moment.

Feeling joy and love he smiled and walked on.

They reached it at nightfall.

Arthur spotted Merlin sleeping on the floor as a young girl lay in his arms, the man was trying to keep her warm as she was nothing but skin and bone.

"Cut the rope and try not to get noticed..." The leader whispered.

Arthur hid in the shadows as he slowly walked onto land.

He held onto a piece of string and took out his dagger and cut it off.

A young man woke and looked up, Arthur hushed him and untied him and gave the man a small knife to help free the other's.

The knight crawled to another and cut the rope and finally reached Merlin, he quickly untied his and the girls rope that wrapped around their wrists and waited for the young man to finish.

When he nodded at Arthur, the villagers took their stands and Arthur slowly held onto the girl and Merlin, slowly he stood up and sneaked off.

The villagers skated away with the prisoners and vanished into the dark.

Arthur's heart was beating fast as the leader and him ran to the hut.

When they arrived the leader made the village invisible and Arthur laid them down.

The girl was around five, tiny and thin in Merlin's arms.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered and shook him awake.

The man slowly woke and looked up.

When their eyes met, there was life in Merlin's eyes.

"You can't speak?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head, but smiled happily.

"I got food for you two..." Arthur whispered and gave him a bowl of fruit.

Merlin woke the girl and the two ate.

They stayed there for days, till Merlin and the girl named: Sarah where recovered.

"We better go..." Arthur said one day.

"Could i come with!?" Cried the girl.

The two nodded and waved the villagers goodbye and took another route home.

Weeks past and one night Merlin looked over to Arthur.

He gently woke him up and smiled sadly at him.

"I have to show you something..." He hushed to Arthur and got up.  
"What is it?" Arthur asked as they stood alone.

Merlin gulped and turned to him and held Arthur's hands.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Merlin asked.

"I promise..." Arthur smiled and leaned in giving Merlin a reassuring kiss on the head.

When he drew back, Merlin smiled sadly at him.

"What will Uther sat about my magic...?" He asked, calmly.

Arthur's face dropped.

"Magic..." He breathed.

"I was born with it, i promise...i'm a warlock...im just scared...so scared!" Merlin said in a rush.

"Your'e father..." Arthur said.

"I know..." Merlin nodded.

"Don't worry, Merlin...i'll be there when you tell him..." Arthur said.

"TELL HIM, ARE YOU MAD!?" Merlin cried.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay..." Arthur said, bringing Merlin into a hug.

"-But he...he kills people like me...how...how will he react...?" Merlin wept.

"Don't worry, he's your father, Merlin...your his son, he won't harm you, it might seem he's disappointed at you, but he loves you so much..." Arthur said.

"Really?" Merlin croaked.

"Really..." Arthur said.

"Thank you..." Merlin smiled and gently broke the embrace.

He grinned and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek.

"Told you you'd find me..." He winked.

Arthur smiled.

"I love you..." He whispered and kissed Merlin lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5 (the end)

Merlin and Arthur traveled with Sarah to Camelot.

Merlin fell asleep on his horse and Arthur gently put him on his, Merlin lay peacefully against Arthur during the ride.

In the early morning's they reached it on a hill.

"Wake up love..." Arthur whispered to a tired Merlin who woke.

"Camelot..." Merlin breathed.

"I haven't seen it in so long..." Merlin croaked and they three road down.

Suddenly when they reached it the bells rang loudly.

"THE KING HAS RETURNED!" All shouted.

"King?" Merlin whispered worriedly to Arthur.

Merlin looked down to see Sir Leon, looking up at him with awe.

"My Lord...your alive..." He breathed and carefully took Merlin off of his horse.

"Leon...why are they saying King?" Merlin asked.

The man bowed his head.

"Leon..." Merlin called gently.

The man was quiet.

Merlin held Sir Leon's hand.

"Come, lets go to my chambers...lets talk about it there..." Merlin said and picked up the little girl in his arms and they all walked into the palace, the court yard was bustling with people who where cheering their princes' return.

Maids gasped as they passed him, some kissed his cheek, some hugged him, some grinned, and many thanked god for his return.

Soon they arrived and closed the door.

"Why is everyone calling me king, Leon?" Merlin asked.

"Your...your father couldn't take the strain of your disappearance..." Sir Leon said quietly.

"Leon...what happened?" Merlin asked as tears fell down.

"Uther...he...sire he died..." Sir Leon whispered.

Merlin turned and ran to the hall, followed by Arthur who was shouting for him, the little girl was close behind, tears fell down her innocent eyes.

Arthur ran into the hall to see Merlin kneeling in front of Uther's funeral bed, his sobs echoed the hall way.

Arthur stood there, trying not to move, the little girl was behind Arthur, holding onto the hem of his tunic.

"Why..." Merlin sobbed.

Maids, servants and people from the kingdom gathered at the doors, watching their new king cry over the late king of Camelot with heavy hears and many tears.

"Why!" Merlin cried.

The little girl gulped and walked up to him, shyly.

With care she placed her tiny hand on his back.

"Merlin..." She called quietly.

"Sarah...i'm...i'm sorry you have to see me like this..." Merlin whispered and hugged her close.

"It's okay dada..." She said.

Merlin smiled slightly.

"Thank you...go on, go to Arthur...i'll be back in an hour..." Merlin said and kissed her head and she ran to Arthur.

"Please...close the doors?" Merlin begged.

"Merlin..." Arthur begged.

The man shook his head.

"I'll be alright...go." Merlin said and they all obeyed.

Merlin stayed there, talking to his late father, crying out his pleas.

Arthur woke in the middle of the night to see that Merlin didn't come back.

He went into the throne room to see Merlin asleep on the floor.

Arthur kneeled in front of the man and lifted him into his arms.

"Love you..." He whispered and kissed Merlin's head and carried him to bed.

Merlin woke the next day and walked up to Arthur and cried into his shoulder and wept.

"I didn't even tell hi-him a-about m-y ma-magic!" Merlin sobbed.

"Shhh...shhhh..." Arthur hushed him and kissed him and hugged him tightly.

Merlin hugged back.

"know that he would have accepted you..." Arthur whispered.

Merlin just nodded.

The last years where hard but Arthur cared for him and was by his side, Sarah grew up as their own.

One day Merlin lay on the bed, his arms wrapped around Arthur's waist.

The kissed his arms and smiled.

"Morning..." He hushed.

"Morning...my husband..." Merlin hummed.

"My king..." Arthur grinned and rolled over and kissed him gently.

"Everything is finally good again..." Merlin said.

"-And it will be...forever..." Arthur hushed.


End file.
